Lek aldrig med elden
by Solsken
Summary: Jack, en kompis till Hermione, lär sig den svåra vägen till varför man aldrig ska leka med elden.


Jack knackade hårt på dörren och klev ett steg bakåt. Han undrade flyktigt om hans knackning skulle höras i det enorma huset men han hade inte behövt oroa sig. En blond man klädd i svarta byxor och skjorta öppnade dörren en kort stund senare.

"Ja?" frågade mannen med en alvarlig och något avvisande min medans han studerade Jack uppifrån och ned.

"Um... God dag, Mr", Jack harklade sig fort. "Kan jag få tala några ord med Hermione... Hermione Granger?"

Mannen höjde på ett ögonbryn och såg misstänksamt på honom. "Och vem exakt är du?"

"Jag är en vän till Hermione från universitetet. Jag har kommit för att hämta henne", svarade Jack snabbt.

"Får jag se eran ID?" frågade mannen kort. Jack såg förvånat på honom men lydde och plockade fram sitt ID kort. Varför ville de se ID korten innan de släppte in någon i huset? Tänkte han för sig själv och sträckte fram kortet till mannen som tog det och synade det en bra stund.

"Nå väl, du får komma in", sade mannen, klev åt sidan och öppnade dörren så mycket att Jack kom in innan han slog igen den bakom honom. Mannen ledde in honom till ett väntrum och bad honom sitta ned. Jack lydde igen, satte sig ned i den bekväma svarta fåtöljen och såg sig omkring. Detta var tydligen husets bibliotek. Böcker i tusentals stod på högkant uppradade i bokhyllor ända upp till taket. Han log för sig själv och fick en bild av Hermione i huvudet när hon fått syn på detta rum.

"Vänta här så ska jag hämta henne", sade mannen och lämnade rummet. Det var inte en vädjan, det var en beordring. Något inom Jack sade honom att han befann sig där minsta felsteg skulle tas på största allvar och fann sig därför i att sitta kvar i stolen.

Han förväntade sig att det var mannen som öppnat dörren som kom tillbaka när han hörde steg bakom sig och vände sig om ihop om att Hermione var med honom. Men det var det inte. I öppningen stor en reslig man i samma ålder som han själv och med lysande rött hår. Mannen såg för ett ögonblick alldeles för förvånad ut över att se honom innan han samlade sig och reagerade i försvar.

"Vem är du och vad i helvete gör du här?" frågade han hetsigt och stoppade ned handen i fickan, förmodligen för att fiska upp sin trollstav. Jack reste sig hastigt, men inte så fort att mannen skulle missta det som ett hot och vände sig mot honom.

"Jag heter Jack Devon och är en av Hermiones vänner från Universitetet. Jag har kommit för att hämta henne", sade han nervöst.

"Vem släppte in dig?" frågade mannen, fortfarande spänd som en stålfjäder.

"Um... en man med blont hår och svarta kläder", svarade Jack eftersom han inte visste namnet på honom.

"Får jag se ditt ID!" beordrade den rödhåriga skarpt. Han verkade bara slappna av en aning när han fått se ID kortet och konstatera ett det var äkta. "Det verkar vara i sin ordning, Mr Devon", sade han mera artigt och gav tillbaka kortet.

"Tack Mr...?"

"Weasley, Ronald Weasley", svarade han och skakade hand med Jack. "Du får ursäkta min bryska ton men man vet aldrig vilka som kan försöka ta sig in i huset".

"Men varför...?" började Jack men Mr Weasley avbröt honom genast.

"Så du är en av Hermiones vänner?" frågade han och satte sig ned i en av fåtöljerna och tecknade åt Jack att sätta sig ned.

"Ja, vi tar en del kurser tillsammans", svarade Jack och satte sig ned med en lätt förvirrad känsla i kroppen.

"Umgås ni utanför skolan?" frågade Mr Weasley lätt men Jack kunde känna en hotfull doft från hans ord vilket fick honom att misstänka att om han inte vaktade sin tunga skulle han inte ha någon kvar.

"Vi är vänner", sade han och ryckte på axlarna. "Så vi äter väll lunch och middag ibland och så ses på fester och så".

Weasley öppnade munnen men innan han hann säga något kom Hermione in i rummet, tätt följd av mannen som öppnat dörren och ännu en man med kolsvart hår och lika svarta kläder. Jack och Mr Weasley reste sig genast och Jack kände sig enormt lättad över att bli avbruten i vad som säkert var på väg att bli ett grundligt förhör.

"Hej Jack", hälsade Hermione glatt och kysste honom lätt på kinden. "Förlåt för att du fick vänta".

"Det är ingen fara", svarade Jack osäkert och såg över hennes axel hur de tre männen bevakade hans minsta rörelse. Han såg hur Mr Weasley lutade sig mot den blonda och viskade något till honom vilket fick honom att ilsket svara; "Vad skulle jag ha gjort då? Tagit med honom upp?"

"Killar", stönade den svarthåriga och gick mellan dom. "Det är för tidigt för er att börja bråka".

Mr Weasley drog sig bort från den andre mannen men kastade en vass blick på honom. Hermione harklade sig och fick genast deras uppmärksamhet.

"Detta är Jack Devon, en av mina kompisar från universitetet", presenterade hon och lade handen på Jacks arm, något som de tre killarna registrerade med ogillande. Hon vände sig mot Jack. "Jag antar att du vet vilka-?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy", sade den blonda snabbt och erbjöd sin hand mot Jack som förvånat skakade den. En Malfoy? Den svarthåriga kom efter honom.

"Harry Potter", sade han med en lätt uttråkad röst och skakade hans hand. Jacks huvud snurrade. Potter? Den Harry Potter? Hans blick gick genast upp mot mannens panna och mycket riktigt så skymtade ett blickformat ärr under den rufsiga luggen. Han slog direkt bort blicken när han såg hur Mr Weasley kastade en ilsken blick på honom.

"Jaha, ska vi fara nu då?" frågade Hermione en aning otåligt. Men innan Jack hann svara hördes ett öronbedövande vrål från övervåningen följt av dundrande steg i trappan. "DET FANSKAPET TILL HÄXA! JAG SKA DÖDA HENNE, VÄNTA BARA!"

Alla vände sig förskräckt mot dörren då en man i fyrtioårsåldern kom instormande i rummet med en tidning i handen. Han hade lika svart hår som Potter och samma svarta klädnad som de andra... och han skummade av ilska.

"Sirius", utbrast Potter och klev fram mot mannen. "Vad skriker du för?"

"Hon har gjort det igen!" skrek mannen och kastade tidningen på bordet mitt i rummet. Det var tidningen The Daily Prophet och på första uppslaget lyste rubriken; Harry Potter, döds ätare eller mentalt sjuk? Av Rita Skeeter´

"Hon är extrem", muttrade Potter och suckade tungt.

"Jag trodde hon hade gått i pension vid det här laget", sade Weasley och såg frågande på Hermione. "Hade inte ni någon slags överenskommelse att hon inte skulle skriva mera lögner om Harry?"

Sirius vände sig mot Hermione och fick för första gången syn på Jack. Han stelnade till och blev med ens mera myndig.

"Och vem är du, om jag får fråga?"

Jack öppnade munnen för att svara men fick tvinga ut orden. "Jack Devon, Sir", svarade han. "Jag är här för att hämta Hermione".

"På det viset", sade mannen och kastade en blick på de yngre männen. "Har någon kollar hans ID?"

"Ja", svarade både Malfoy och Weasley samtidigt, vilket fick Hermione att stirra på dom.

"Sirius Black", presenterade mannen sig och sträckte fram handen mot Jack som skakade den och kastade samtidigt en blick på sin klocka. Han sneglade försiktigt på Hermione som förstod att de var på väg att bli försenade.

"Nix, nu måste vi åka", sade hon och kastade väskan över axeln. "Vi ses ikväll".

"Var på din vakt, Hermione", sade Malfoy alvarligt.

"Kom hem direkt efter mötet. Albus kommer i eftermiddag och han ville se oss alla", påminde Black. Hermione nickade och tecknade åt Jack med handen att han skulle röra på benen. Han nickade åt männen i rummet som nickade tillbaka en aning kyligt.

När dörren slog igen bakom dom drog Jack in ett djupt andetag och tillät sig själv att slappna av. Hermione skrattade åt honom.

"Vad skrattar du åt?" frågade han irriterat och de började gå mot vägen där bilen stod parkerad. Hermione flinade.

"Kom igen. Det stod panik skriver över hela ditt ansikte där inne", sade hon.

"Konstigt?" frågade Jack sarkastiskt. "Jag var liksom inte beredd på att bli behandlad som en spion och absolut inte förberedd på att träffa Harry Potter och Sirius Black".

Hermione suckade med fortsatte att flina. "Du blev nog behandlad som en spion för att du skulle hämta mig", förklarade hon. "Det är i alla fall en av anledningarna. Sedan så måste vi vara försiktiga med vilka vi släpper in i huset eftersom många på Du-Vet-Vems dödslista bor i det huset".

"Varför skulle du vara en av anledningarna? Du har väll rätt att träffa vem du vill?" frågade Jack. Hermione ryckte på axlarna.

"De där tre vill gärna spela överbeskyddande storebröder och Sirius var den som blev min förmyndare när mina föräldrar dog så han är alltid misstänksam mot alla jag träffar. De vill bara inte att det ska hända mig något".


End file.
